


A Suitable Arrangement

by audrey1nd



Category: Blossom Culp Series - Richard Peck
Genre: Boston, Cambridge, College, F/M, Harvard University, Psychic Abilities, Sneaking Around, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blossom Culp isn't the least surprised when Alexander Armsworth announces his acceptance to Harvard University. Now, how to tell him that she'll be going to Radcliffe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suitable Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aishuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/gifts).



> I just really love the idea of Blossom and Alexander going to college together. And I love that something that normally wouldn't even occur to her, or would be an option, was offered because of her psychic abilities.

I stared at the letter in my hand. Apparently not only had Radcliffe been serious about their offer, but they were giving me a full scholarship with money for room and board. Mama might not put much stock in schooling, but even she couldn't argue with me being fed and housed for free for nine months out of every year. 

And I knew just how lucky I was to be getting such an offer. What with the war and everything, everyone wanted to go to college to avoid being drafted. Lettie Shambaugh was bemoaning how all the eligible bachelors would be gone except for on college campuses. Alexander Armsworth had been boasting over how he was sure to get into Princeton. 

But just two weeks ago I dreamt of him in Harvard crimson. How I laughed when my Radcliffe letter came. Try as he might to get away from me, the fates were sure trying to push us together.

First all that ghost business and now we were going to the same school. Well, almost. Radcliffe was right near Harvard and taught by its staff, even though it was females only. I'm sure I'll see him plenty once we get there. I bet I could even guilt his ma and pa into taking me east with them when they take Alexander out to Boston. They've been bragging about their planned trip to New Jersey. They'll probably do the same when he goes to Harvard instead.

I hid the letter under my bed for now, lest Mama get the wrong idea about it and headed off to school. If I had gotten my letter, Alexander had probably gotten his by now. He'd been waiting by the door every morning for the mailman for the last few weeks. We rarely got mail, so the visit from the mailman had been quite unexpected and he'd been a bit of a gossip that morning, confiding with me that he'd dropped off quite a few at the Armsworth's like the one he was giving me.

I walked along the tracks past the barn at the back of the Armsworth's property where Alexander had seen his first ghost, which had brought us together in the first place. It had been six years since then and I was still the best speller in our year. And none of the other girls had even half a chance of getting into one of the Seven Sisters. This was a card I was going to wait to play.

When I finally got to school Alexander Armsworth was hanging at the back, looking exceedingly smug as he listened to Lettie brag on about how she'd gotten into Brown's Business College _and_ New Jersey College for Women. All of a sudden she turned to Alexander. "What about you, Alexander? Where did you get in?"

Alexander puffed up his chest, and stealing a look at me first, announced, "I will be going to Harvard University in Cambridge, Massachusetts."

Lettie's face fell so immediately I almost couldn't help but laugh. I quickly put a hand over my mouth and composed myself. This was coming together almost too perfectly.

"But I thought you were going to Princeton," Lettie sounded so crestfallen.

"Well, that was the plan," Alexander paused for a moment, "but Harvard is the superior school," he finished snottily.

I smiled to myself as I sat down at my desk. I wondered when would be the best time to reveal that I would be going to Cambridge as well.

And then Alexander turned to me, "Didn't Radcliffe offer you a scholarship, Blossom?"

I guessed the time was now. "Indeed they did, Alexander. I received a letter this morning detailing their offer. I have decided to accept," I said, mimicking Alexander's snotty tone.

Lettie let out an indignant squeak. "Blossom Culp you liar, why would they want you?"

"Well I am the best speller in our grade," I replied in an airy tone.

Lettie launched herself at me, but I stepped out of the way, and her momentum carried her into the wall.

"Just what is going on here?" Our teacher, Mrs. Hambit walked into the room, taking in Lettie lying on the ground.

"Blossom is lying again!" Lettie screeched out. "She said she's going to Radcliffe."

"Lettie, Blossom may have fanciful thoughts about ghosts and the like, but she's the best student in this class. And they contacted me for a reference, so I know for a fact that she is telling the truth. Now gather yourself together and sit down. It is time for class," Mrs. Hambit said decisively.

I giggled to myself. Served Lettie right for doubting me. I hadn't put a snake in anyone's lunchbox for years.

 

Alexander walked me home after school, as was our arrangement. We paused at the barn that had been the start of our relationship. "I'll ask Ma and Pa if you can come with us when we go out to Boston. It wouldn't do for you to travel all that way alone."

"How kind of you, Alexander," I patted him on the shoulder. "You know how I enjoy spending time with your mother."

Alexander sputtered, coughing as he tried to hold in a laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow." Alexander shook my hand before walking off towards his overly decorated house.

 

The rest of the school year went by in a blur, Lettie's pout increasing by the day. The Armsworth's graduation party was quite the affair. Even Mama showed up, empty handbag in tow, snatching up her fair share of treats. She'd put in her teeth in order to thank the Armsworth's for taking me east with them. I don't think she realized that I wouldn't be leaving for another two months. Especially since when I got home she had the trunk from my trip to England out.

"Mama, I don't leave until August when school starts again."

Mama mumbled back, having taken her teeth out. But I knew what she had said anyways.

I sighed, she was never happy. "Yes Mama, I'll pull my own weight."

 

But when it finally came time for me to actually leave, Mama clung to me, and I could swear I saw a bit of wetness in her eyes.

 

The Armsworth's dropped me off at the Radcliffe women's dorms before taking Alexander over to the Harvard ones, which were conveniently just down the road from mine.

Definitely something that would come in handy. This was going to be a fun year.

 

I slipped in through the window and turned on the light. It had only been a week and Alexander's room was already a mess. Thankfully he had a single and I was the only one who would have to put up with it. My scholarship, on the other hand, had not been so generous. My roommate was alright, but boy did she snore. Which wasn't surprising given her size. She seemed like a nice enough girl though. She wanted to study science. I was going to be studying English or History.

I rifled through some papers on his desk. Nothing important. So I flopped down onto his chair and put my feet up on the desk to wait.  
After about an hour, the door swung open. I sighed, would Alexander never learn? I had left the light on as a clue.

"You're late," I announced as Alexander opened the door.

"Blossom?" he screeched, shutting the door behind him quickly. "What are you doing there? Girls aren't allowed in the boy's dorm unaccompanied!"

I waved my hand in the air to show how much I cared about all that. It was as if the boy didn't know me. This was much more important than any rules about propriety. "Your last class ended over an hour ago. Where have you been?"

Alexander groaned in response. "I went out with the friends. Is this what you're like now? Going to keep track of my every move?"

"Only when it's important." I swung my feet down and stood up. Alexander had almost a foot on me now that he'd finally gotten his growth spurt. I hadn't grown much in the last few years. This was lucky, because Mama would have belted me if I needed new clothes every year like some of the girls. "Have you seen them?" I stared at Alexander, hoping he knew exactly what I was talking about. He shuffled uncomfortably and dropped my gaze. Good, he did. "We need to do something," I poked him in the side. He was clearly trying to ignore the issue.

"Like what? Open up a séance parlor?" Alexander spat sarcastically.

"Ooh, I like that idea. Help the ones we can, make a little money on the side. Alexander, I'm proud of you!" I clapped him on the shoulder and then moved back to the window. "See you in the library on Wednesday?"

Alexander sighed again. "You're never going to be a proper girl, will you, Blossom Culp?"

"You know that's why you like me so much, Alexander Armsworth," I laughed. "But really, those ghosts need our help. And there will only be more until this war ends," I said seriously, holding his gaze.

Alexander nodded and I scrambled back out the window. It was a lucky thing his room was on the first floor.

 

I wandered into Boston proper the next day, because even said in jest, Alexander's idea was a good one. I may not have let Lettie bother me in school, but I couldn't help but notice that my wardrobe was far shabbier than those of the other girls'. My scholarship covered room and board, but I was in desperate need of a new frock, and I didn't think my usual ways of making money would work in a city like Boston. Especially not with all the police and soldiers.

So, a séance parlor was the perfect solution. We could put the ghosts to rest and make some money. Though Alexander would have to pay for it all until we made some money.

After a day of searching, I was exhausted, but triumphant. I had found the perfect space for us. There was even a back room where Alexander could hide if he should not want his participation known. He was still a bit skittish about people knowing. Everyone at Radcliffe knew about me, since the whole Titanic thing was how I'd gotten my scholarship and they were a nosy bunch of girls. Though most, especially my science teacher, seemed convinced I'd made it all up.

Well never mind them. If those girls could sense all the spirits hanging around Boston, they'd have a permanent case of the heebie-jeebies.

 

Having no library of its own yet, Radcliffe girls were allowed to use the Harvard Library, though the friendly and unfriendly looks I got when I entered were enough to make me realize why so few on my classmates took advantage of the privilege. But this was the best way to meet with Alexander, and so we had a standing appointment.

"I found a place," I announced when he finally showed up. "There's even a place for you to hide if you don't want your involvement known. We can have it ready and open for business by Monday. I just need five dollars for the first and last month's rent. It's two dollars fifty cents a month for two rooms. Best price I could find for such a good location."

Alexander sighed. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"I don't know, Alexander. How many ghosts have you seen so far today?" I asked sarcastically. I may not always be able to see them, but I could sense them. There were a lot more ghosts in a place like Boston than there had ever been in Bluff City, and the war was only making it worse. "You were lucky enough to not get drafted. It's time to help."

"I don't think the war office would count this as service," Alexander drawled.

I pinched him. "Don't be so disrespectful. These boys still need help and we're the only ones who can. Now, are we doing this or not?"

Alexander sighed. "They've already started coming to me. We've got to find a Mrs. Baker, the O'Shaughnessys, and a Miss Amelia Parker, to start. I don't think I've really got a choice."

I beamed at him, and shook his hand. "It looks like we're in business. Get me that five dollars by Friday and we can have everything set up by Monday. We can spend the weekend looking for those people, and hopefully they'll start coming in."

 

And that was how Blossom Culp, or Madame Dumaine, as she called herself when she had a lace shawl draped over her face, ran a very successful business for the next four years. Not only did she manage to keep herself in new frocks, but she graduated with honors as well. Alexander sighed every time she brought it up at their engagement party. Not that anyone but Blossom's mama knew what they'd been doing.

**Author's Note:**

> As with most yule stories, I wish this had been longer.


End file.
